Who knew!
by Never.To.Late
Summary: This is a yaoi fic. It is a songfic to Who Knew by Pink And there is a bonus story as another chapter. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Who Knew

Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the anime Naruto. However, they own me!

This is a song fic about when Sasuke leaves.

It was late and Naruto was wathcing the stars alone. He had done this often when his mind would wander to the past. He was deep in thought about his friend who left him. He loved Sasuke more than air but never got a chance to tell him.

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Sasuke's p.o.v.

He remembered leaving before telling the dobe. Sasuke was foolish for letting Naruto slip out of his grasp. He knew that much. He watched from the tree across from Naruto's roof. It was hard not to reach out and take the blonde in his arms. They were best friends. Now what were they? Naruto probably thought Sasuke was dead somewhere. To make it worse he probably didn't care what happened to Sasuke.

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew 

Naruto's p.o.v

Naruto let his shoulders hunch as he looked down. As if to calculate something. When he looked up the moonlight glinted in his tears. He let out a broken sob. Then he screamed so loud that the whole village must have heard yet it was the quietest secret ever whispered.

" I give up," He yelled," I'm tired and broken. I am nothing. My hopes, My dreams, My everything. He took them with him. I was worthless and he made me something. I just want to leave. I want to give up. Let me go!"

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

Sasuke's p.o.v.

Sasuke watched the dobe as he looked down. He was shocked when Naruto lifted his head and he saw the tears streaming down his face. Then he heard the scream.

" I give up," Naruto yelled," I'm tired and broken. I am nothing. My hopes, My dreams, My everything. He took them with him. I was worthless and he made me something. I just want to leave. I want to give up. Let me go!"

Sasuke put his hand to his cheek to feel his own tears. His dobe was hurt and he had hurt him. Who knew this would happen. Who knew Naruto cared so much.

Then without warning Naruto stood and went to the edge of his roof. He gathered all his strength and jumped. Sasuke jumped out of his hiding place and followed Naruto's path to catch him.

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling

Naruto's p.o.v

He jumped and before he landed he felt strong, warm arms catch him.

" I knew you'd come," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I love you," Sasuke cried.

" I love you too," Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's chest.

I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

Sasuke's P.O.V.

It was around midnight when Sasuke woke up in his tree. He remembered his dream and felt lonely as ever. He looked down to see Naruto in the kitchen of his small apartment.

" Who knew... I love you Naruto," He whispered as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto or Sasuke but if I did I would... Blah, Blah, Blah

Jenny: We should stop her.

Time

Time. We were always told there was more time. Time was all that mattered. We were never taught that time ended. There was time's up, or time for a break, but never the end. No, I learned that the hard way.

I lay half dead as his footsteps faded away. It was as if we were never friends. Bonds were only for breaking. He was right. I was found alone later. It felt as if time had stopped.

Each night for years I would hold out my hands in the dark waiting for someone to take them.I would count the marks the blade would make as the blood flowed. It was the only time I felt alive. Yet for everyone time continued.

Five full years passed until I had noticed time still went. One night I lay alone staring at the clock with cold, empty eyes. The once warm blue faded to ice. I felt a prescence stir and lay still. Not out of fear but out of hope.

" Dobe?" A soft yet harsh voice sounded.

" Teme, Have you come to kill me?" I asked back.

He was in front of me in a flash. He looked into the cold, empty eyes of mine and began to cry. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. Instictively I reached out to him. His tears soaked my shirt.

" I miss you. I love you," He cried.

" Shhh. I've waited for you," I whispered.

The tears mingled with sweat as we proved how much we needed each other. Desperate kisses led to hoarse and even more desperate moans and cries. Redemption!

Time began that night. For both of us. Noone knew where life would bring us, and time wasted could never be brought back. However, we had time left. Even if it was a day. Time to make memories and let the old ones fade away. Time.

" Hey dobe," He said as he held me.

" What?" I asked quietly.

" I was wrong. Bonds do not make us weaker. They are not worth breaking," He said.

He kissed my shoulder. I could hear the smile in his voice. What had brought him back to me? Only time would tell. Time.


End file.
